Adolfina
by VioletVolturi
Summary: Perhaps, there was another original, not just Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Mikael, what if, there was just one more, whose mother begged Esther to do the same to her daughter as she did to her children and husband? After being imprisoned in the sleep a certain kind of dagger brought, for over 1000 years, she awakens, and searches for the truth to her past and family.
1. Chapter 1

A burning pain coursed through my now working veins, air whistled through my teeth as I inhaled for the first time in so long, my aching limbs slowly were brought back to life as I stretched them towards what I assumed to be the sky, the throbbing pain in my arms and legs was spread all over, making me feel as though I'd slept in one spot for far to long, only, it was times ten, the aching was terrible, I knew I had to move, but the pain was so bad, I didn't want to.

I inhaled another breath, my chest rising and falling, now in some sort of rhythm, my heart was beating so fast, I swore it would tear through my chest at any moment, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes, winching in pain and my eyes watering terribly at the blinding sun, I blinked as fast as possible, but it didn't help the terrible burn.

Closing my eyes one last time, I forced them open, and jolted upright, while it hurt to look around, I knew I had to, I needed to know where I was, what this place was, what _year _it was, now thinking about it, I couldn't remember how I fell to be _asleep_ for so long, what had happened?

And where was my family, my father, my mother, where were they, my village, my breath came faster when I started looking around franticly, 'W_here am I?!' _I thought in panic, hyperventilating. "Help!" I screamed, though it was so hoarse, and so terrible, I probably sounded like a wounded animal calling for help.

"Help!" I wailed tears falling freely down my face, partly from the sun and the horrible burning it caused, and partly from the fact that I didn't know where I was, and I knew, I just knew, deep down, I've been gone for a _very _long time, I didn't care about the aching, or the sun, or anything else, I just needed to know where I was. "Where am I!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I got on today and I looked at my story, and I was blown away! Five follows, three favorites, and one review! And only in the course of like, a week, it takes me months to get even one review or favorite, I was just shocked, so thank you all so much! I am so glad you all read and enjoyed this! I wasn't going to update for at least another week, then I got on and I was just like. "Woah..." So thanks so much, again, I will try to upload once every week, maybe more if I get around to it, and if I forget, message me and yell at me for it, haha, seriously though, message me, I forget sometimes then it never gets updated. **

**Also, a side note, this chapter/page is going to be rather short, as most of them for now, further in, they will get pretty long.**

* * *

Screaming wasn't going to help, I was lost, my family wasn't here, screaming wouldn't help, nothing would, the only thing I could do now was go and look around, try to find something that might help me to find my family, or at least some civilization, perhaps there was a village somewhere near, then I could ask them where we were, possibly borrow a horse.

Pulling myself steadily to my feet, I glanced around, wiping the tears from my cheek's and under my eyes, then I glanced down at my dress, it was in surprisingly good shape, very small tears were visible, but they weren't anything I had gotten while out, they had been snagged on bushes and thrush, nothing more, so it was nothing to worry about.

My hair was another thing, just running a hand down it, I could tell it was a knotted mess, I knew I should have braided my hair every night like mother advised, but of course, I didn't. _'It will just have to do.' _As I started my journey, up and over some logs and fallen branches, a small burn started in my throat, like a dry burn, when you hadn't had anything to drink in a long time, I licked my chapped lips and decided to look for something to drink.

There had to be a stream around here somewhere, listening carefully, I picked up the faint sound of running water, and turned in that direction, I needed to hurry along my way before long, picking up my pace was kind of hard, hence the fact, I had no shoes, nothing to protect my feet, my mother had been generous enough to make me a pair, but I never wore them, I never traveled anywhere, where the ground was to covered in anything not to walk on it, I just stayed in the village.

And the ground had mostly been dirt and stones, from all of us walking on it and killing the grass, I would have given anything right now for a pair of shoes, the ground was so prickly under these pine trees, it was just plain irritating, and painful, I thought my feet were callused enough not to be effected.

I saw the stream I heard up ahead, it was about five feet wide, the water flowed steadily along, I jogged up to it and kneeled down, scooping the water up and drinking swiftly, after drinking for several minutes, I sighed and stood up, the dryness still hadn't gone away and I was still so thirsty.

I don't know where this thirst was coming from, it was nearly overwhelming, suddenly, I felt a prick then got lightheaded, the world was spinning around me, and I couldn't stay upright, just stumbling around, and then, I fell, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry, another short chapter, but hey, anyway, I got on today, and looked at reviews, I got two more! One from a member on here, and another from a guest, to answer the guest's question: I'm not sure if Hayley will have her baby in this story, I might be starting it early on in "The Originals" But I don't know yet, we will have to see, but I'm very glad you have been reading and even reviewed, made me very happy! Honestly, I see that I have a new review or favorite, or anything, and it just makes my day, I get to grin like a moron, so thanks everyone! I really appreciate it!**

**Side note: On valentines day, or before, I will have either, one LONG chapter, or three little ones like this, I HOPE, I really hope I remember and I can get around to doing it, anyway, it's 2 AM exactly, so I better get some sleep!**

* * *

The world was spinning and blurred as I opened my eyes, blinking several times, I groaned, I felt weaker now than I had when I awoke the first time. _'Where am I now?' _I thought to myself, I didn't recognize this place, it was cold, and hard, a small room, made of what felt like the steel of a sword, light streamed through what looked to be a small barred window.

Suddenly, the place I was in turned, and made me slide slightly to the right. _'How is the room moving?' _I thought groggily, shaking my head several times to try and clear it, gently sitting up, I blinked again, clearing some of the blur, and glanced around, it was very small, no more then ten feet wide and fifteen feet long, a strange, empty steel box like thing.

I leaned up and reached for the bars, something stopped my hands, I looked down, my wrists, and ankles, were chained to the back of this box._ 'I must have been captured by someone, what am I in though? A carriage perhaps? Maybe whoever it was, were slave traders? That would explain the chains... What if they knew what I was.'_

Thoughts swarmed my head like a thousand bee's buzzing, what if they _did_ know what I was? I inhaled sharply and gripped the chain with both hands that was around my ankle, I pulled it with all my might, which right now, wasn't much, a satisfying _'Snap'_ And_ 'Clang' _followed as the chain snapped and hit the floor.

I repeated this action with the other three, successfully freeing myself, with a grin in triumphant, I crawled towards the window, and pushed on the steel doors, with an irritated huff, I leaned back and hit them again, they swung open before I could stop myself, and I fell out and onto the ground with a loud thud.

Rolling to a stop, I looked at the thing that had been holding me, it was moving quickly away, to fast to be a carriage, and without horses to pull it, it was moving by itself and large looking to be the same material as the room. "What the bloody hell was that..."


	4. Chapter 4

**As anyone reading this story, can probably tell, I made a cover for it! I hope you all like it, I'm not really sure who the owner of the picture of the girl is, I really hope he or she wont mind I used it, but of course, if I knew, I'd give them credit, so, whoever owns the picture of the girl, has full credit for it, and what an amazing picture it is!**

**Anyway, since I first started writing this story, I've written each little page/chapter to "London Grammar" And what beautiful music they have, I've written mostly to. "Darling are you gonna leave me." It's a great song, if you have time, check it out. :)**

**Also, a quick thanks to all of my followers and readers and reviewers, you all mean the world to me, and if you'd ever like to message me or review with suggestions or criticism for the story, or just message me to talk, that would be great!**

**Okay, enough chatter from me! These are longer than all the pages/chapters put together! Besides, you probably don't read them anyway. Also, I hope this one is longer, and will suffice for an early Valentines chapter! Thought I'd get a head start, then write more!**

* * *

I stared after the large metal moving... thing... _'What witch craft was this? What kind of dark magic have these witches been doing? They must have called upon a great power to make something to dreadful!'_ I looked down at my bloodied hands and knees, from falling out of that thing, they got scraped pretty bad, and weren't healing very quickly either, I didn't know why, why couldn't I remember something? It had something to do with this thirst, I knew it...

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed behind me, it sounded like thunder, turning my head, I saw one of those huge metal beasts charging right for me, a loud boom coming from it, as it swerved left and right, I yelped and leapt from my spot and into the tall grass along this hard black ground.

It didn't harm me as it moved by, going quite fast for anything I had seen other than myself, sighing quietly in relief, I sat up and looked around, a very small one of those contraptions rolled by, unlike the other, it slowed and stopped several feet from me, I froze, the side of it opened and out came a long-haired brunette.

She wore the most odd of clothes, a pair of trousers and a shirt of sorts, she was thin and short, how had she come from that beast? Had it trapped her and let her out again? She approached me slowly. "Are you okay? Why are you sitting on the side of the road?" She asked, I could hear the worry in her voice, she was a young woman, around eighteen at least.

I stared blankly, what could I say? "Here, tell me your phone number and I'll call your house." She said and came up to me. _'What is a phone number? And how is she going to call my home, I don't even know where it is... Was she a witch? Vampire?' _"Hello?" She called, and leaned down towards me.

All at once, a delicious smell hit my nostrils, and I could hear her heartbeat, her pulse, beating loudly, warm blood flowing through her veins **(Warning) **A pair of fangs took place in my mouth, and a low growl echoed in my chest, before she could even scream, I lunged, gripping her head and sinking my fangs into her jugular.

Warm blood flooded my mouth, the sweet, iron and salty taste felt like a cool drink on a hot day, it soothed the burning and dryness, I gulped greedily, weak gurgling sounds echoed from the young girl as she gripped my hands and slowly going limp, her body falling to the ground, but I ignored her silent pleas.

Crimson blood slowly dripped down my chin and onto the ground below, she was completely limp as I drank her dry, discarding the mutilated body to the side and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, licking my lips and glancing at the body before me, my thirst not yet satisfied, but soothed to a dull ache. **(Okay, it's all clear... For now, haha, just kidding, your all clear.)**

Inside these large things, were humans, why? I didn't know, and I didn't really care at this point either, I had some of my strength back, my palms and knees healing, as well as any other bruises and cuts, letting a sigh escape my stained lips, I glanced around, listening for any more of these things.

I heard none, but I imagine there were more in the direction this one was headed, the humans must control them in some way, I need to find more of them, where there were metal beasts, there was blood, and hopefully, a lot of it.

Turning on my heel, I raced into the trees, finally having the speed fit for my kind, leaping up and over a fallen tree, over some rocks, and weaving through the trees, I caught the sound of the... I'll call them, horseless carriages, I decided, catching one and pushing it off of the, road I assume, is a bad idea, I'll just follow it, they have to stop sometime.

It was about an hour before they stopped, the sun had set awhile ago, and the place I ended up was like nothing I had ever seen before, there were lights, everywhere, like tiny candles were lit in every place, I learned that the horseless carriages, were called, _cars, _I've never heard of such an odd name before, and these _cars _were things you could get inside, and steer, with a, steering wheel, much like one would a carriage, just, there were no horses, and these things only lived off of some sort of oil.

It was all so strange, and the things these humans were wearing! It was just inhumane, the women were wearing little to nothing, no dresses at all! Just trousers, shirts, some wearing half shirts that showed half of your body, and trousers, that showed nearly all your legs, who had ever heard of such a thing?

It was disgusting, just terrible, what had these people become? I felt out-of-place, wearing this old dress, I needed to find something to wear, but not like that, I couldn't stand it, not _those _clothes, just something... Newer? I suppose that was the right words.

I had already stopped, finding a couple to feed on, then threw their body's into a carri- car, a car, and pushed it into the shadows of a building; Quickly, I looked around, peering into every window I came across, eventually finding one with clothes and many other things in it, I swiftly broke the back door, and let myself in.

Using my speed, I ran into the _shop _and found a dark crimson skirt, it went down to above the knees, this would do, not to long as to get in the way of my running as my dress seems to do, and a long-sleeved brown shirt, then searched until I found a crimson _jacket,_ I think it was, and left to a back room, and stripped, quickly discarding my dress on the floor and changing into these new clothes.

searching until I found, what was called, saddle shoes, they were black and white with a brown bottom.

Perfect, I slipped off my old ones, and replaced them with these, quickly returning to the door I went in with, but not before snatching up what was, a small leather messenger bag, leaving the shop, I dumped my old clothes and shoes into what said it was a trash bin, and left following the road, I was heading to a place this couple was talking about, they spoke of a place full of music and life, the best food, which I wasn't interested in, but still, it was the perfect place to learn more about, and felt like a place I belonged, though I didn't know why, and that place was.

New Orléans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, I've decided, just to pick up where the TV show kind of left off, but, a few episodes behind, ****_before_**** all the mayhem happened, because honestly, it just ticked me off, and I could just, go my own way, stray some the TV show, but only the plot, what do you guys think?**

**And also, I was to bored to wait to write another one, so I just wrote this up, it's about as short as the others I was posting, but they will get longer, I promise.**

* * *

New Orléans was breathtaking, so many people swarmed the streets, different music played through the streets, some came from these large black boxes, I didn't yet learn what they were, but by now, I've learned to expect anything to be possible, even large white things that could fly, it didn't even have working wings, yet, like cars, it moved by itself, with humans inside it.

Shaking my head, I followed the road, hiding mostly in the shadows and keeping hidden, it was still dark out, these things, which I believe were called clocks, said it was 1 AM, it seemed to be that time in the morning, but I didn't know, and I wasn't yet sure if these were correct, they could be telling me something entirely different.

I slowly inched along the wall, just watching the swarm of people in amazement, they all were having fun, just drinking different types of liquid and eating many different types of things, which I didn't even recognize, what I found most surprising, is when I was human, I can remember going to sleep long before it was this late, but these people, seemed to never stop moving.

It was just insane.. I pulled myself up on a short brick wall, just watching and observing, so many different sounds, and smells, and sights, it was nearly overwhelming, even for me, I watched one little girl grab her mother's leg and pull on it, asking for something which I didn't understand.

Rolling my eyes at the disrespect so many of these people showed for each other, it was just rude; Ignoring the ignorance of these people, I focused on smelling, inhaling once, I smelt, blood, meat, sweat, and many other scents I didn't understand, but one stuck out more then the others, it was strong, and oddly familiar.

It took me a few moments to figure out that it was that of a vampire, I could understand the reason for a vampire to be here, so many people, no one would even notice if you killed one, speaking of which, I wonder if leaving the body of that girl on the road was a good idea...

_'I did rip her up pretty bad, they'd probably mistake it for an animal attack or something, no reason to be alarmed' _I assured myself, all worry disappearing at it's seams, I had bigger things to worry about, what if there was more then one vampire here? Just walking around, I remember smelling the same scent, just older, and weaker, probably the reason I didn't notice it before.

I hoped they didn't have any territory problems, or I would be in trouble, hopping down from the small wall, I started in the direction of the scent, perhaps this vampire could tell be more about where I am, and what year, and day it was, because it was pretty easy to tell this wasn't anywhere near my time, I could possibly even figure out how long I had been asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Sorry, I didn't get an update out right away! I told some of you I would, and guess what? I didn't! How evil am I?! Very evil, I had someone give me some ideas, (that someone being the epic sweetypie15, she gave me some good ideas for my story, which I might be using! So thank you sweetypie15! You are the epic one!) Anyway, I want to thank all of you, for reviewing, giving it a favorite, and following! Honestly, it means so much! Also valentines day is just around the corner! Expect some updates!**

**Also, if you go to my profile, there is a picture of the daylight necklace and Adolfina's outfit on there if anyone wants a better insight as to what it looks like! Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

I followed the scent, slowly edging my way along the walls of buildings and the sides of parked cars, the scent grew stronger with every step, I could have just appeared before whoever it was, and not crawl so slow, but I didn't want any trouble, there was no sense in scaring whoever it was.

Or getting attacked, I leapt up onto the side of a building, far to the end of the quarter just in my line of sight, was the vampire I was tracking, he stood with his back to me, talking with someone, another vampire from what I smelt, one was a darker skinned man, from what I could make out with the shadows, the other was white, I listened in on their conversation, though only getting bits and pieces, the words I could make out were. "Okay-" "Nightwalkers-" And "Klaus-" Were some jumbled words that I heard.

The one with his back to me suddenly starting turning in my direction, without hesitation, I leapt from my spot and ran with vampire speed away from them, I was hoping to talk to one of them, but with two of them their, it wasn't a bright idea, I didn't need anymore trouble, thinking back on the conversation they were having, a name I heard stuck out. "Klaus..." I said quietly "Why does that name sound familiar?" I said again to myself, it was familiar, I just didn't know where I heard it before.

The memories and thoughts I tried to bring forth and remember were just to blurry and was starting to make my head hurt, there was no reason to think this hard about it, so what, I knew a name, there were so many people here and everywhere else, I most likely heard it somewhere, or possibly even met someone with that name back when I was human.

With a swift look and listen behind me to make sure no one was following me, I leapt up and from buildings towards what I saw to be a place with maps of the area, I could buy one of those and use it in the morning, thinking of morning made me remember something, about vampires, shouldn't the sunlight have burnt me? Now thinking of this, I remembered Esther had given me, looking down at my neck, there was a thin silver chain around my neck, holding a beautiful blue stone, it was slightly oval shaped, with a silver design on the outside, she said this would allow me to walk in the sunlight, and not burn me.

Gently taking hold of it, I wondered to myself why I didn't think about it before, perhaps because it was so light, I most likely didn't think about it, but it was beautiful, it has a touch of black in the blue stone, I wondered what kind of stone this was, I couldn't remember the name...

It doesn't really matter anyhow, it's not as if I need the name anyway, sighing to myself, I looked around, now at the place with the map, no one was looking in my direction, so I snatched up one of the maps and hid it in my coat, quickly leaving the area before anyone saw, quickening my pace, I got behind a building and looked around, there was, what I learned to be, a metal trashcan, it had a large hole in the side of it, but it had it's lid, so most likely, someone threw it out.

I went over and hid my map in it, I'd come back tomorrow morning to retrieve it, then go exploring this place, for now, I left from behind the building and leapt up on top of some building, further from all of the people, and got to a place where no one would see me, laying back, I looked up at the stars. "I will find out what happened to my family..." I mumbled dully to myself as I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to take me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Late Valentine's Day my lovelies! Hope you had a ****_fangtastic_**** day! Hehe.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, fell asleep last night, didn't finish this chapter...**

**(READ BELOW! V :D )**

**On Deviantart, I posted a bunch, and making more, little Valentine's things, yesterday, of course, I can't draw or paint for my life, but I'm pretty good at photo editing, I made the cover for this after all, even though I didn't do much to that, but still, anyway, if you want, message me or review and tell me if you want a 'Valentine' from one of the "Originals" characters, (Or any other character from something) I can make one with them and a little saying, and put your or someone else's name on it for you, I'd be so happy if someone wanted one, just message or review with details, such as, what character(s), who it is for, or no one, bright or dark colors, and if you want, I can put a personalized Valentine's greeting from you, and even though, Valentine's day was yesterday, I can still make them, right? It's the thought that counts!**

**And as always, thanks so much for reviewing and keeping up with my story! A guest went through the other day reviewed on almost every chapter, so thanks for that! And thanks to all of you again!**

* * *

The sun slowly crawled into the sky, brightening everything it touched, the sun's rays slowly moved until it touched my arm, I lay on the roof still, sprawled out with my legs laying straight and my arms folded under my head, I yawned quietly, my eyes half lidded, watching the sun slowly creep up my arm and onto the rest of me.

_'Thank god for my necklace' _I thought briefly, remembering the burn of the sun, how odd it was that I could remember that, yet nothing else, I remembered my family, my home, but, I couldn't remember what happened, or why I knew that name, it was still bugging me, like an itching in the back of your mind that you continuously tried to scratch at, but could never reach.

Why even bother thinking about it, it's not as if I will remember, sighing, I rose from my place on the roof, stretching quickly and hopping down to the trashcan, pulling out the map, I unfolded it, quickly glancing over it, I got the area down, the French Quarter was where I was now, I could travel through New Orleans and most likely end somewhere dangerous knowing my luck...

Last night while resting, I had listened to many humans talking, watching them from my place on the roof, and learned many more things about this new age, types of buildings, shops, food, many, many things.

I shall just wander around, see if I can find one of those vampires again, perhaps they could travel in the light as well, it was unlikely, but possible nevertheless; Tucking my map away in the trashcan, I left from behind the buildings and out into the busy streets, people were swarming everywhere, going someplace or another, it was so surprising how many people swarmed this place...

Walking down the street, I avoided people as best as I could, trying my hardest not bump into them, but it was hard. _"Why had I even decide to go this way?'_ It was far to hard to keep from hitting into people, then have them give me dirty looks, it is just plain irritating, so I broke from the crowd, and went into some building, once inside, I glanced around, I was in a bar, I remember the name from some of the humans, I was watching.

This particular bar was called "Rousseau's" What an odd name, there was a blonde woman serving behind the bar, with another glance around, I walked up to the bar and sat down. "Aren't you a little to young to be in here?" She asked pointedly. "Uh, yes." I said, though, the tone I used, sounded more like a question, she was wiping out some glasses.

Perhaps I could ask her about New Orleans. "Umm, I'm new here, I just arrived, and I'm trying to find some place to stay for a few nights." Okay, not exactly what I was doing, but it would be good to have a place to stay. "Yeah, there's a hotel down the street, it's not the best place, but it's cheap." She said, putting away a few glasses, and turning to me again.

"Are you here alone?" She asked, her full attention now on me. "Yes." _'Of course I'm here alone.' _I thought dully to myself. "Well, where are your parents?" I could tell she was getting far too curious, why had I even said I was alone, obviously a girl my age had to have an with them. "They are... Waiting for me, at a neutral location." That sounded believable, right... "Alright, well, what are their names?" Definitely getting too nosey...

Oh no... What _were _my parent's names? Why couldn't I remember? My parent's names... How could I possibly forget my own parent's names? "I'm guessing your parents don't know your here?" She said, sounding pretty sure of her statement. "No, they don't." There was no point in lying, if she gave me any trouble, I'd just leave.

She sighed, setting down the towel she held. "You shouldn't b-" I interrupted her quickly. "I'm looking for someone." She nodded for me to continue. "He's an... Acquaintance of mine, a friend really, and I was here looking for him, my parents passed away a few days ago, and I was brought here to find him, you know, for the burial." This time, I used every ounce of lying I could, making it sound as convincing as possible, and hoping I hadn't said anything wrong, adding a small amount of sadness.

And she seemed to believe me. "Oh, I'm sorry about your parents... What's his name? I could help you find him. Oh, and I'm Camille by the way, but don't call me that, call me Cami." She said, with a small smile of sympathy. "I'm Adolfina." Okay, my name down, now, what was his name? What about Ailred? No... That didn't sound new age at all, a name... Any name... "Klaus." I blurted, okay, that would work, I hoped. "Klaus?" All sympathy left, okay, should have went with Ailred. "Umm... Yes?" My voice held much less convincing then before.

"Then I highly doubt your here for your parents funeral." She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice, obviously no doubt in her mind that I wasn't here for my parents supposed burial, and she didn't seem to react well to the name _Klaus_. "Well... Not exactly, I'm more of just a, visitor..." I trailed off. "Yeah" She said suddenly. "I know where you can find him."


	8. Chapter 8

Cami directed me to go to some place called The Abattoir, I remember seeing something like that before, perhaps it was on the map, or a flyer of some sort, I didn't really know, but it was just one of those little memories that stuck out in the back of your mind, but you hadn't payed enough attention to know where it was.

With a glance around, I left the bar and walked down the street following her directions, it was also pretty easy to find, being the fact that I could smell several vampires scent's going in this direction, and if whoever this Klaus was, these other vampires most likely lived there as well, perhaps they were a large clan of some sort?

I didn't really know what to call them, clans, packs, coven's, whatever, I believe the witches were called coven's though, there are supposedly a lot of witches here, and it didn't exactly give me a warm fuzzy feeling, more like a sick throwing up feeling, I've had enough witches to deal with in the past.

_'Now, how can I remember that, but not remember such simple things as my parent's names?' _I thought bitterly to myself, there had to be something keeping me from remembering, a spell perhaps? Compulsion? Compulsion, why didn't I remember I could do that, I could have just compelled someone to tell me everything about this place in the beginning.

Stupid me... Leaping up onto a building, I gazed across the quarter; Was this the compound she was talking about? Large house looking place, large courtyard, it looked like it sounded, but I already found a problem, vampires were everywhere, I could smell them, hear them, it was definitely become a problem.

The brief thought of returning at night crossed my mind, but that would be even worse, all the vampires here without daylight rings, would be swarming everywhere, if any of them even had daylight rings to begin with, but, seeing as there are these witches here, there must be daylight rings for some of them, right?

Right, there's no reason in sitting here thinking all of this over, I'd just talk myself out of it, time to move; Leaping down from the building, I ran over to the entrance with vampire speed, and walked right in, nearly tripping on a chair leg to one of these tables while I was looking around.

Then I saw a vampire watching me from a corner of the compound, swallowing any and all fear of anyone here, walked towards him. "I'm looking for someone named Klaus." I said bravely, which, might I add, wasn't actually brave at all, then, the vampire turned it's head to something behind me. "And who might be looking for me?"

* * *

**Okay people's, sorry, I haven't uploaded, but I have this weird cold this going on, and my nose hurts from blowing it so much, so I was too busy focusing on that to write anything, but I finally did get around to it, and now we are introducing Klaus, yeah, left you with a cliffhanger, I'm cruel, now the hard part, is going to be keeping Klaus as canon as possible, I'm just afraid that he will be OOC (out of character), so I am going to go watch some clips off YouTube of him now, even though I mostly know him by heart, I'm going to make sure I write him right, haha, write him right, okay, enough laughing at my stupidity.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry guys, school has just been dragging me down, and my mum is just going off on my constantly about it, so I really needed to focus on that for several days, sorry, I will try harder to get more updates out!**

**There were some slight worries from one of my readers earlier, that Adolfina was going to be walked on by the other characters and just kind of be knocked around, and to answer more thoroughly, at first, before she can really get into the whole vampire thing and figure out that she's more powerful and has more might to her, she's going to be knocked around a little bit, but she has a short tempter, and doesn't like being treated like a child or looked down upon for being smaller then others, so she'll get more into the "I'm an invincible vampire." Kind of attitude, which she will grow into over the course of several chapters, she just needs to realize she's more durable then she looks. :)**

* * *

**(Now to try not to ruin Klaus by writing him OOC, give me a shout if you see something out of character... Wish me luck!)**

* * *

I turned around, and looked at the man I had been looking for, he was tall, about 5'11, and had curled light-brown hair, I couldn't tell the color of his eyes from here though. "Well?" He asked. "My name is Adolfina." I started, waiting for his reaction, the only thing I got was a slight nod for me to continue, but he seemed to recognize my name, but I honestly couldn't tell. "I just woke several days ago, I had been in some sort of sleep, or something. All I know, is that I had been like that for..awhile." I said, lying about how long I have been asleep, I didn't need to tell him any more then he needed to know.

"Asleep?" He asked, I immediately nodded. "Yes, like dead, and I think you can help me, or not, I don't really know, but I need to know more then that about what happened." I just hoped he was the right person to go to, if I knew his name already, perhaps I knew of him long ago?

"There was either a spell put on you, or you were daggered, either is likely." He said, there was a hint of amusement when he said that, and I didn't know why. "Do I know you though? Have you heard of me? Where do I know your name?" I needed answers, and if asking as many question as one breath could hold, then so be it. "I wouldn't know, my name is very common among vampires and werewolves alike, I am the original hybrid after all, I've seen and met more vampires then I can count, so I'm afraid, I can't help you." He said, walking by me.

He didn't look sorry in the least, didn't even seem to care, it made me mad. "What is your last name?" I asked, the least he could do was tell me his full name, then I could find out more about him, ask around, even though, people seemed to recognize his name pretty easily around here, Klaus must not be a very common name nowadays.

"Mikaelson." He said simply, as though I should have known it, assuming everyone did _'Mikaelson... Mikaelson, I knew that name, Esther had told me about her family, I might have even met them, and I remember exactly what she said too...' "Do you have any children?" I remember asking her while she was gathering some herbs in the forest, she lived in the same village as me, though I never talked to her, we were new there, just arrived two days ago. "Yes, I've had seven, one of them passed on, but I still have the others, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrik."_

Shaking the memories from my mind, I turned around and walked away. "Thank you for your help." I said, slight annoyance in my tone, and whooshed away, arriving at the building I had slept upon several minutes later, now that I knew my way, sitting down, I thought this over, so he was Niklaus, I never met him personally, just heard of him from Esther, I remember meeting one of his brothers though.

I had met Kol, it was several days after I had been there, and I went looking for some kind of leaves my mother wanted, when I had come across him, he was holding a sword, and was crouched by a tree watching a rabbit grazing. _'He was very kind, and had a charming personality, but reckless, I nearly thought he would kill himself trying to catch that rabbit...' _I thought, remembering him attempting to catch it, he was stealthy and fast, but the rabbit had gotten away anyhow, and he nearly fell into a river, he was definitely angry at me for laughing, but it was too funny _not _to laugh at.

We introduced ourselves, he told me his first name, but didn't tell me his last, though I already knew he was Esther's son, there wasn't many Kol's around after all, that I knew of, we hadn't said much after that, I had to go find those leaves, and he went hunting for another animal to kill, we never spoke after that, and I never had the chance to meet any of the others that I knew of.

It all goes black after that... Thunder sounded overhead, I hadn't expected it to rain, I should have watched the sky better, jumping down, I swung myself and broke a window to the building I was on, falling inside, I looked around, it was a bedroom, with a bed, and one desk and chair, nothing else was here, everything else was empty.

This was a building with a "For Sale" sign on it after all, I went over and sat on the bed, picking some of the glass off me, and plucked one from my arm, wiping off the little smudge of blood, it quickly healed however, looking around, I ended up staring out the window, at the dark clouds and impending wind.

* * *

**Oh, and thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to all my fans, followers, and readers of my story! You guys are so, so, so, awesome, thank you so much for your continuous reviews, follows, reading, and supporting me! You people are just so awesome, I just hope you stick with me, I know, I'll stop updating for several days, and you might lose interest, but, I will try my hardest to upload.**

**Also, I added Kol in there, I just think his character was awesome, I mean honestly, he's my second favorite, Klaus being my first, but, really, I just think he's awesome, I was so sad when he died, and I honestly think he's pretty attractive, so I thought I'd add some more backstory into her past, she would have had to meet one or two of them back then if she was in the same village after all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, made it to chapter ten! Thanks so much people for reviewing, reading, following and giving so many favorite's my story!**

**Also, I was going to update tomorrow, but I had a good day, went to church, and the pastor had a chainsaw, I'm not kidding, he seriously did, unfortunately, he didn't cut off anyone's arm :P That would have been cool... Joking, joking... Maybe.**

**Also, just a heads up, you don't really _need _to read this one, it is just a filler chapter, full of random thoughts and outlooks on some things.**

* * *

The rain poured down, hitting the roof roughly, making a loud noise every time a drop hit it, which was frequent, I went into the bathroom in the house, took the shower curtain and tied it across the broken window so the rain wouldn't get in, and it worked surprisingly well, luckily, the window I had went through, was at the back, so no one could see it unless they went all the way around the house.

I had been thinking about this whole ordeal, I had remembered Kol, and Esther, but that was all, just _those _memories, no others, not of my parents, any siblings, family, nothing, it was as if something was keeping me from remembering, I'd get a flash of a memory, it'd be just right there, but right out of my reach, I could just see it, but it was all blurry, out of focus, so I couldn't grasp onto it.

And it irritated me to no end, it was an itch, and I was getting tired of trying to scratch at it, then there was Niklaus, Klaus, the _original hybrid, _whatever he called himself, all I needed, was a simple answer, even if it was just a yes or a no, to any of my questions, I knew, I just knew, that he knew me, it was just the way he reacted when I said my name, it was just that millisecond, I saw just a fraction of his expression change, recognition.

I was nearly, a hundred percent positive, it was recognition, but I couldn't assume, that wouldn't be good... If he was an original hybrid, original meaning he was the first of his kind, and Esther had created the first vampires, she also created me, that I remembered, only that though, I didn't even know how it happened, but if she had created me, wouldn't I _also_ be an _original_ vampire?

An original... It honestly stumped me, is there even such a thing, as an original vampire? Was there even a thing? If he was the first of his kind, and Esther created the first of the vampires, through, magic, I think... A spell, something, I still couldn't get that around my head, magic, but if it was, I'd be an original...

Did she turn the others? Elijah, Rebecca, Finn? Kol? Were they all like this? I wondered... If they were, they would have to either, be here somewhere, at least _somewhere _in the world, or they were dead, that was always a possibility, they could have been stabbed or something, killed, so easily, easily...

Could we even die from a stab wound? I got all those cuts, and they healed, maybe we _couldn't_ die so easily, I knew we had to not age, but were we truly immortal? Un-killable? It would make sense, I didn't starve to death while I was asleep, and it didn't kill me to fall from that deathtrap they call a car, even though I didn't fall from very far, I knew I hit my head hard.

I needed to stop thinking about all this, it was making my head spin; So I focused on my bag, it was such a pretty thing, I loved the feel of it, leather, such a rare thing when I was human, it was hard enough to make regular fabric, much less leather, though I found that many villages made it for the men's clothes, it was stronger, better for when they hunted.

I sighed, when I was human, it was so strange saying that, I wasn't human anymore, I was _so _much more stronger then them, faster, the thought made me smile, so much more... _powerful, _but that was the problem with humans and creatures alike, the power, we were all powerful in our own ways, some with talents, like singing, painting, crafting, carving, then we were powerful in other ways.

A ruler, a king, a leader, a vampire, a werewolf, someone who was strong, fast, a killer, we were _all _powerful, I was just... Better? Yeah, I was better, I laughed at my own little bit of boastfulness, now I was just being immodest.

My mother raised me better then that... On the other hand, she was probably dead, not to be rude, or cruel, but honestly, I've already thought, and accepted that fact, my mother, father, and all my family were probably dead, it was practically a certainty, I knew Esther didn't turn them like she had me, they, probably had more children, and died happy.

Is the rain the reason I was thinking so much? I started thinking about my bag, now I'm on to my family's passing, why does that happen? Oh well, forgetting about all that, I got up and went to the half broken and covered window, staring out at the pouring rain, maybe I'd go out and see what I could find?


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, my headphones broke, and I can't write without music, so, this chapter isn't as good as I might have liked, to many people talking, etc, around me to concentrate...**

**Thanks for reading everyone, again! And reviewing! Etc!**

* * *

I opened the other side of the swinging windows, the one that wasn't broken, laying my bag over in the corner so it wouldn't get wet, and jumped out, the rain hit me immediately, drenching me in a matter of a few minutes, why I didn't just stay inside I didn't know.

Actually I do, I think too much when I'm alone, with a shake of my head, I walked from around the back of the house and out onto the sidewalk, people scurried here and there to avoid the rain and hide inside buildings.

I looked out-of-place as I casually walked along the sidewalk with the rain pelting me, I could imagine how ridicules I looked, they probably thought I was crazy, but I was already wet, there was no saving these clothes now.

Unless of course I dried them, there were things that did that now, so I wouldn't need to hang them up somewhere, looking around and inhaling, I noticed two things, one, there was a vampire nearby, and two, there was someone staring at me.

They weren't moving, not looking around and happened to spot me, they weren't rushing to get out of the rain, they were just, standing there, staring at me, a smart person would probably walk away, but, I wanted to know why they were watching me.

Walking into the street, I watched this person, it was a guy, he had to be in his early 20's, possibly younger, light blond hair, and wore a navy blue shirt, a loud sound from my side startled me.

One of those cars was coming right at me, I jumped into the air just as it was about to hit into my legs, they skid the car to a stop, and I landed on top of it, on my feet, a man rushed from the enclosure and started frantically asking me if I was okay.

I glanced up, and the man I had watched, was gone. "I'm fine, Sir." I quickly assured him, with a smile. "I'm just very lucky I guess." I said, hopping off the roof, he nodded, looking worried and frantic, I almost felt bad about this.

I grabbed ahold of him and snapped his neck, throwing the body into the car, putting his seatbelt on and with as much might as I could use, pushing the car into the poll and denting the front of it, steam started coming from the front.

Quickly glancing around to make sure no one saw, as they were all hiding in places, almost all windows were covered with curtains or blinds, I ran from the area, ending up in front of the bar I had visited.

I was so tempted to go inside, but, I didn't need anymore information from her, she couldn't help me, and seemed very steely to me after I told her that I was looking for Klaus, she obviously didn't like him.

'I couldn't possibly imagine why, it's not as if he was rude and immodest or anything'

I thought to myself sarcastically, but he was rude and immodest, thinking of his words. _"I am the original hybrid after all." _Yeah, well, as almighty and stuck up as he his, I need his help, even if he didn't want me near him.

Perhaps I shall go pay him a visit, see if any of his other siblings are still alive, maybe one of them would be more willing to help me.

* * *

**Ohhh, who's this mysterious guy? Perhaps she has a stalker, muhahaha! Hehe, hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peoples, here's chapter 12! Thanks so much for continuing your support, reviews, favorites, and all that stuff, it means a lot!**

* * *

I made it to the compound, there were vampires going here and there, the rain was still coming down hard, I just wish it would stop, I didn't smell Klaus inside, as odd as that sounds, he had a unique smell about him, werewolf and vampire, it was a smell that couldn't be missed, even while it was raining.

I sighed and turned around, leaving the area and walking down the streets. _'So much for that idea.' _I thought dully, they most likely wouldn't help me anyway, besides, there was plenty else to do, now that I had nothing on my mind, and no vampires to talk to, I could try and find that man that had been watching me.

I didn't need stalkers, that was the last thing I needed, though, I _was _some strange vampire who came into this city with no warning or information about me, they probably thought I was an intruder, a nuisance, or nothing at all, I didn't know.

I came back to the street where I had been, by now, there was police on scene. "Great..." I muttered, these people were annoying, lawmakers apparently, like guards I suppose, just, instead of swords or daggers, they had these, metal things, I didn't even know what they were yet, and I really didn't care.

Instead, I came across the street unnoticed and to the area where the man had been standing, it was in the entrance to an alley, it was dark and gloomy, the overhanging of the buildings blocking it from light, but the rain still seemed to seep through, falling off the roofs and dripping and streaming in rivets along the drains.

It would have been a scary sight, if I were not a vampire, but, by now, I realize, I am more durable than I look, especially the way I look, small, fragile, and an innocent face, that wasn't very innocent, nor was I fragile apparently; I smelt trash, rotting food, from one of those large metal garbage bins.

It was a vile smell for sure, but, there was another scent, I crouched down and inhaled, closing my eyes and focusing on the scent, it wasn't human, nor werewolf, but a vampire, though, the smell seemed unnaturally faded, as though, he had been here days ago instead of a dozen minutes. "How strange..." I whispered thoughtfully.

Perhaps there was a Witch involved, they could fade, nearly cover the scent, and there were many Witches here I suppose, so, it was highly possible that there was a Witch involved here, standing up again, I made my way down the alley, following the faint smell, it led to a small metal door, I turned the knob and swung it open, the door creaked loudly.

I looked around, there was very faint light, coming from a oil lamp, which honestly surprised me, I didn't even think anyone used any of those nowadays, it was a welcomed sight, even though the ones I used, were made poorly, and just consisted of a small metal base and sides with a single string drenched in oils.

We didn't use them offend, we preferred torches or candles, looking around, there was tables, desks, file cabinets around, all dusty and dirty, cobwebs on the ceiling. _'Spiders must like it here.' _I mused in thought, there was nothing here of interest, and the scent seemed to have gone around the room, then up some stairs and that's as far as I could smell it.

I walked over and walked up the stairs, they creaked less than the door at least, the scent went up, and to a window, the room I was now in was a bedroom, a simple bed, dresser, desk and chair, then a closet, the scent led out the window, they obviously had jumped. "So my searching was for nothing I see." I said out loud, there was nothing here after all, glancing around once more, I noticed something laying on the floor, under the desk by the bed, at first, I thought it was a piece of fabric, looking closer, I realized it was a key.

And a particularly large one at that, scooping it up, I weighed it in my hand, it had to be half a pound, pure brass, it was a little longer than my finger, and about as wide as four at the base where it kind of curled, then the rest was about as thick as one of my fingers, possibly bigger, than there was the part that went into the lock, it was a simple three prong key, it was odd how sharp they were.

I held the key tightly, and turned around, leaving for my room to examine it closer.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! *Le gasp* A key! What does it lead to? It seems a little odd that there was a key there, doesn't it? And so sorry, it's soooooo short, I am honestly sorry, just kind of dragging here with updates and writing...**


	13. Chapter 13

I turned the key over several times in my hand, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle as I walked back from the place I found this in, there were no markings, it was just a large, pretty heavy, key.

How odd, I wonder where it came from, maybe that's what that man was looking for... "Excuse me." I turned around with raised eyebrows. "Yes?" A tall man stood there, he was tall, about 5'11, short dark brown hair. "My brother mentioned you came by, he said your name was Adolfina?"

He asked, his brother? Niklaus' brother than? "Yes, which one are you?" I asked, crossing my arms and tucking the key into the pocket of my coat. "Which one am I...?" He was obviously confused. "Yes, which one, Finn or Elijah?"

He obviously wasn't Kol, so he had to be one of them. "Elijah. How did you know who my siblings are?" So this one was Elijah, okay then. "I knew your mother briefly, we talked once, but that was a very long time ago." I said, indeed it was, so many years have passed.

"My brother had said that you said you were asleep for a long amount of time." He said with a small nod in my direction. "Yes, a very long time, I met your mother when I was human, as were you and the rest of your family."

This took him by surprise. "You were in our village?" I nodded. "Yes, we were new there, we had just been there for several days when something happened, I can't remember exactly what it was, but someone was hurt, and then my mother went to talk to yours, and I can't remember what happened next, all I know, is I woke up several days ago as a vampire, I briefly remember Esther giving me this necklace, and talking to me, but that's it."

"I remember the arrival of four new people, they were a small family who had heard about the new land, where disease hadn't yet reached, I imagine that was you and your family?" He asked, I didn't quite remember, but I nodded anyway. "I need to leave now, but come to the Abattoir tomorrow evening, we shall talk more then."

He said and disappeared, I've now known Elijah, and Niklaus, perhaps the others are alive after all? I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I came to a small shop and broke in, getting some new clothes to wear, a longer brown skirt, some tights, a brown coat, and one of the most interesting shirts I had seen, it was of a lion, but it was just to beautiful not to get, then a simple pair of black ankle boots.

Leaving the shop, I found a drunk man who I fed on, he didn't taste as good as sober humans, but there was no being picky when you needed to feed, I discarded his body in an alley carelessly and started on my way back.

The rain stopped by the time I made it back, I hopped in through the window and into the bathroom, and quickly changed into my other clothes, I glanced over, and opened the cabinet to the sink, inside there was some cleaning supplies left here, along with a box of matches in a plastic bag, I left the room, putting the others on the floor by the window.

Then grabbed my bag and put the key into it, the matches, along with a small bible I had got off the drunken man, before I left after dumping him, I saw a gun in his jacket pocket, I imagine he was going to kill himself, I nearly felt bad for him.

Nearly, he was still just some drunk, there was no reason to worry about him, I sat upon the bed, and leaned back on the headboard, setting my bag on the end of the bed then started braiding strands of my hair in boredom.

Sighing, I looked around, there was nothing of interest here, nor out there, it was too... Quiet, yes, too quiet, so, I sat back and continued to braid my hair, while looking over at the door, I've never been downstairs yet.

Hopping back off the bed, I went through the threshold and looked over, the bathroom was across from the bedroom, there were two other bedrooms upstairs, one to the right, then one to the left of the door I was at now.

Leaving the doorway, I went down the hallway, and to a set of stairs, slowly, I descended them, looking around, the walls were all bare, and the furniture I could see from here, a couch, a chair, some desks.

Were all covered in white plastic sheets, to protect them from dust I imagine, why the bed wasn't covered, I didn't really know, I think it would have made more sense to cover the bed you'd be sleeping on, but, whatever.

I saw a kitchen, sink and counters on either side, an oven across from it, then the front door was in the kitchen that went out onto the empty streets, this house was in an unpopulated area, I have barely seen any people some through here.

Which made it all the more better, no one would see me here, I looked around, there was nothing to interest me in the kitchen, then, at the bottom of the stairs, was the living room with the covered furniture.

There was just that couch, a chair and those desks, nothing else here, there ought to be a basement? Right? I went back up the stairs and looked around, I saw one other door that wasn't those two bedrooms.

I went through the hallway for a moment, seeing a decorative candle, I grabbed it, I could use it as light for the attic, then I went back into the room I was staying in, and to the bed, but my bag was gone. _'I could have sworn I sat it here...'_

I mumbled, a thump from behind me made me turn quickly, the window was open and was banging against the windowsill. "Someone took my bag..."

* * *

**Okay, so... Am I cruel for doing that to her? Nahhh, she'll live, it would only make sense, for the one looking for the key, would take it back, right? I thought so. Elijah made an appearance! Yay! I hope he is like himself, it's sometimes hard to write these guys and make them sound right.**

**Anyway, is this a longer chapter then the others? I hope it is, because I really don't know... Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and reading as always!**

**Oh and Adolfina's outfit is on my profile, as well as a banner thing I made for the story, so, hope you guys enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again people for your support and reviewing, which is my support, it helped motivate me to write this, sometimes I just go over and re-read all my reviews with a smile :)**

* * *

"Great, just great, not only do they have my bag, but now they have, the matches, that bible, and the key I found..." I didn't really need the bible, or the matches, but there was more to that key then what met the eye, I knew it.

If only I was smart enough to hide the key better, or at least, take the bag with me instead of leaving it in plain sight, how foolish...

'Should I go after it? Or stay here?'

That was the major question, he's probably long gone by now, I know how fast vampire's move, and he obviously didn't want to be caught, so he'd run even longer then someone who didn't care.

'What if I waited until tomorrow, sat here, slept, whatever, then went to the Abattoir, and asked Elijah if he knew anything of the key, or the vampire, who I assume, stole it, I can just ask him.'

I thought, it was a good plan, or maybe I should think ahead. _'They might get tired of me being here, want me gone, I'll have to leave at some point, where should I go...? There are so many places, I've heard of several countries while I was wandering the streets.'_

I thought to myself, thinking of all the different countries there were, and trying to think of one I might want to visit_. 'What about Germany? It sounded interesting, a different language, to be surrounded by a hundred people, speaking a different language, it most certainly would be fun.'_

I thought with a slight smile, drifting away from my worries about the world. _'And if I ever wanted to leave, I could, then I could travel elsewhere, England, Africa, China...' _But even though, thinking of it now, there was something pulling me to New Orleans, keeping me here.

It was if I had something to do, but I didn't know what. _'Unfinished buisiness...' _I mused in thought, like a fallen angel, just more evil, and without wings.

'Hush the ocean, quiet the sand, give life to those fallen men. Hell on earth, had started it's plan...'

I thought. "Where did I hear that?" I said to myself, it was such a odd thought all of a sudden.

'Perhaps a past memory, a song, or poem?'

Shaking my head from those thoughts, kicking off my shoes, I got into the bed, pulling the covers over my head, and counted down the minutes until I finally fell into a silent slumber.

I lay, my eyes closed and and the song of a bird coming through the window, light streaming into the room dully, I nearly didn't want to move, but I had to get up at some point, meet Elijah at the abattoir.

He never said when though, just where, and what day, being today, everything was just so peaceful, but everything good, _always_ came to a dreadful end, I sat up slowly, blinking several times and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

I swung my legs over the side and got up, nearly tripping on something under my feet, but I caught myself on the wall, I looked down. "Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, sitting under my feet by the bed, was my bag, just sitting there innocently.

I knew I hadn't sat it there and just didn't see it, someone _came _into this house, and sat it here, _while _I was right there in the bed sleeping, how disturbing, and I'll bet my life on the fact that the key is missing.

I scooped up the bag and sat it on the bed, unhooking and dumping the contents onto the bed, the bible, and the mactches came out, and as I thought, no key, just those two things. "I wonder why he wanted that key so bad..." I mutterered to myself, while I put everything back in my bag.

Then picking up and putting one of my shoes, while standing on one foot then the other to put the next on, nearly falling over the second time, but I luckily caught myself, again this morning, I put the bag over my shoulder, and fixed my hair to something presentable, then left out the window.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short yet again, call me lazy, I am, seriously, I need to start making longer chapters before some of you show up at my door with crow bars and try to whack be with them. :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Due to recent events on the show, I'm having trouble writing my story, my character is just kind of, out-of-place, as she should be, seeing as she's not even a real character, but, you know, life sucks and all that.**

**Sorry for not uploading, I know I say that a lot, I'm going to try to get back into updating once at least every week, but it will be hard.**

**Adolfina may also be leaving New Orléans for a while, the show kind of needs time to catch up to its recent self, due to me not updating every offend, the show is getting too far ahead, if she leaves for a while, the show can catch up to itself and I wont need to worry about fitting Adolfina in every episode, you know? So, she will be leaving now, if you'd like, I can write what happens with her while she's gone, or I can just skip it and have her returning to New Orléans.**

**Well enjoy!**

I arrived at the abattoir awhile ago, Elijah was currently nowhere to be found, however, he said evening, and I was quite early, it was likely that I may be waiting awhile, though, while I didn't find Elijah, I found Marcel.

He was apparently a friend of the Mikaelson's, Rebekah was alive he said, and obviously Niklaus and Elijah, he also mentioned, that Finn and Kol were no longer living, I expected one or two of them, if not all, to be deceased.

Though I was slightly disappointed that Kol was dead, I rather liked his personality, but it didn't really matter, I was a thousand years dead after all, I may have well just stayed in the dark.

So, I currently sat at one of the many small tables inside the compound. "You didn't need to come so early, if I would have known you were, I would have been here to talk with you." Elijah said from behind me, I turned in my seat to look at him.

"It's quite alright, I decided coming early would be better than sitting alone. I had talked with Marcel anyhow, my condolences for your fallen siblings, Marcel mentioned them." I said, figuring that I should at least pay some sort of respect. "Thank you. What questions do you have? I know you must have many."

I nodded, I definitely did. "Do you know what happened to my family?" I may as well go from start to finish of my worries. "I'm afraid not, I hadn't payed any mind to them after we were turned." He said and sat across from me.

"What of this immortality, if I am correct, we do not die by natural causes, and stay the same age until some death?" I asked, watching the man across from me. "Yes. We don't die by disease, and do not age, and if I'm correct, my mother created you, as she did the rest of us, making you an original, and the only means to kill an original is a white oak stake, and the tree was destroyed at one point, then another grew in its place, by now, I believe all traces of them are far from here, you shouldn't worry about it."

So, we couldn't die by any other means? "What about other vampires?" How did they die..? "A stake to the heart, decapitation, ripping their heart out.." He said, seemingly trailing off in thought.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not a normal vampire then." I said, it was rather selfish of me to do so, but honestly, I was very glad. "Also, there is compulsion if you haven't already figured it out, look at someone and make them forget something, do something you ask." He added. "Thank you, and mind if I ask a rather, personal question?" I asked. "Depends on what it is." He said simply.

"How did your other two siblings die?" I asked curiously, they must have been stabbed by one of the stakes, though, I thought there were not many, or any, to be found. "They were both stabbed with a white oak stake, a human named Matt Donovan killed Finn, and a hunter in training, Jeremy Gilbert, stabbed Kol."

Honestly, it was kind of sad that a human killed one of the brothers, though a hunter in training, whatever that was, was probably more of a fight, a vampire hunter I'm assuming. "As I said before, sorry about your fallen family members." I said, he nodded slightly in what I thought was appreciation.

"Thanks so much for your intel, that's all I really wanted to know, if I have anymore questions, I'll come and ask." I said with a small smile. "Your welcome, and are welcome to ask me anything else."

We both stood and I gave him a half wave before I left completely, I _was_ going to ask about the key, but, I think this would be a little more adventurous by myself, besides, how hard could it be?

I compelled several humans in the quarter to give me leads on where this blond vampire went, some had seen him, pointed me in the direction he went, I hadn't really got anywhere until I compelled a taxi-driver to see if he knew anything.

Apparently, this vampire was dropped at an airport outside New Orléans, why he didn't just run instead of having this guy drive all the way out here, was beyond me, he said he saw him go to the direction boarding for Washington.

I didn't really want to leave just yet, but, I would be coming back, it's not as if I was leaving for good, I already got all of my few belongings with me, and the most it would possibly take to figure this out, was a a couple weeks at the most.

I got to the desk for boarding, compelled the woman to believe I had a ticket, got scanned along with my bag, and was off on my way to boarding the plan, I kept my bag with me and with that, I was now on the plane and heading off to Washington.

As the plane lifted off into the air, me sitting in the back row at the back of the plane, I watched as New Orléans started to shrink below us.

**So incredibly sorry for not updating! Again, I've been lazy, really sorry guys. Thanks to all my reviewers for keeping up with me, and not hitting me with crow-bars or anything! (You can if you want!)**


	16. Chapter 16

I've never flown in such a thing as a plane, I was waiting for it to fall out of the sky, because honestly, something without wings, can't exactly fly, I asked the woman who was serving passengers about how the plane could fly.

She said something about the engines on it and the way the wings were built, but I hadn't really listened as it wasn't the answer I was looking for; I sat beside a young, short-haired blond man, he must have been in his early 20's, 24 at the most, he was tall and thin, he had blue eyes, and slight scruff on his face, he reminded me of the man I was searching for, but he wasn't a vampire.

He was at first very quiet when he sat down, only looked at me a few seconds, but hadn't said anything, though, then I commented about the weather in Washington, it was supposedly going to be snowing a lot, at least where I was going, then he finally started talking more.

He was traveling to Washington to visit a large church he said, and that he was going to see if he could be on the worship team, he said he played guitar and sang for his old church, apparently this church was very loud and high paced, I'd personally never been inside a church, so I didn't really know anything about them, other than, there was a pastor, and people came to worship God, or sometimes other idols.

To each their own I suppose. "Hey, I never caught your name, speaking of, you don't know mine either, I'm Colin." He said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you Colin, I'm Adolfina." I hoped that was the right way to greet someone, it sounded a bit old fashion, even to me.

"Is that German or something?" He said, how was I suppose to know if it was German or not? Oh well if it isn't. "Yeah." He nodded and glanced around at all the people seated around us, he was quite nice.

"What are you going to Washington for?" He asked after several minutes silence. "I'm visiting family." I replied, my lying skills were getting better, he didn't seem to notice my lie. "Sounds like fun, family there?" He said, looking at me. "Yeah, my Aunt." I said and looked out the window briefly.

"Cool." And with that, the rest of the plane ride was silent, he didn't say anything else until the plane finally landed in Washington. "It was nice meeting you Adolfina." He said and smiled, getting a bag from the over-head bag compartments, I stood, making sure I had my bag on securely. "You too, hope you can be on the worship team in this new church."

I said, I didn't really know much about it, but he seemed excited about it. "Yeah, me to." He started walking and I left the seats several people behind him, we got out of the plane, and people were going to get their baggage.

I walked down that way and saw Colin again, he was at there and was getting a guitar case, he saw me and waved a farewell as we parted on our way, I left out onto the streets and sighed, now all I got to do is find that vampire.

* * *

**Hey guys, really short chapter, but it was just the plane ride, a little filler chapter, I introduced a new character, even though it was just a brief appearance, what'd you think of him?**

**And as always, thanks for reviewing and reading, favoriting, and following!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay people! Adolfina's adventure in washington has officually begun! Sorry for the late update! Hit me with a crowbar if you want.**

**Sick again, so, I've been doing everything possible to get rid of it, honey, steam, sleeping (Can't sleep unfortunately), and even drinking green tea, that stuff is nasty! Seriously, tastes like catnip smells, and bitter, but, looks like I'm kicking this cold! Yeah! Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy my pretty's! *Evil laugh* Muhahahahaha!**

* * *

Washington was definitely different from New Orléans, at least on the part about being quite quiet, not as loud and not everyone was running about partying, day or night, it was actually kind of peaceful.

I now sat in a large library, looking through history books, different types of dictionaries, and anything to keep me caught up with the new world, full of all these odd machines, machines being the new word I found that fit all these creations perfectly.

Though researching and reading wasn't the only reason I am here, I compelled several people along my way, and the blond vampire I was searching for, reportedly came into the library awhile ago, I went looking, and in fact, he was still here.

I didn't want to talk to him just yet though, I needed to be careful, for one, this was a public place, full of several groups of humans here and there, and two, I wasn't quite sure what he was capable of.

I didn't need an arm ripped off or something, even if it wouldn't kill me, I still wasn't interested in getting limbs taken off, or my head for that matter.

I watched as he sat down a book he was reading, and started towards the door to the library, I immediately got up and put my books away so I could follow him, I rounded the corner to the shelves just as he closed the door behind him, I followed quickly.

Walking at a relatively fast pace, and opened the large door, letting it swing closed behind me, I saw him disappear into what looked to be an alley, I ran quickly to keep up, not at an unhuman pace though, there were some people roaming the streets.

Turning the corner, I gazed into the murky darkness the lone street held, it was eery, and extremely quiet, it was as if, the sounds of cars and people talking behind me disappeared as I sunk deeper into the alley.

Which, I knew wasn't true, it was just a kind of trick of the mind, there were footprints leading across the ground and all the way into the back, where an overhanging of clouds and the buildings around kept it nearly black and light less.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. "A persistent one aren't you?" It was the vampire, I turned, he stood behind me, close to the entrance of the alley, I noticed a blue stoned ring upon his finger, a daylight ring.

"Only persistent when someone is stalking me." I retorted, grossing my arms. "Me? Stalking you? Who was the one who followed me to Washington and into this alley?" He questioned in an arrogant tone of voice. "Oh, and who was the one who was following _me_, and even followed me to my current home, so they could steal and go through my _bag_, and steal the key _I _found, then bring the bag back?"

As soon as the said that, he seemed at a loss of a comeback, good. "So, I don't know about you, but it seems to me, that _you _started this, not me." I said quickly before he could think of anything else to say. "Now, why were _you _following _me_?" I asked, drawing out the 'you' and 'me' so I got my point across.

"I was looking for that key, which you stole in the first place, which was _my _key." He said, I could hear the irritation in his voice, that impatient whining kind of voice someone got when they didn't get their way, or were proven wrong.

"Stole? I found it, and you were right there, passed by it even, so I found it, even after you were there, why did you want it so bad anyway." He narrowed his eyes at me. "That is none of you business, go find some other vampire to bother." And with that, he disappeared.

I gave a growl of frustration, he couldn't just disappear on me, I came all the way here, for answers, not to be ditched, so I did the only thing I could think of to do, I followed him.

My strides were long and deliberate, I could follow his scent already, which he left, and it wasn't ever an exactly pleasant scent either, smelt like dust, like an old book, an attic, something along that smell; I heard his footfalls, they were close, so with a burst of energy, I leapt, and tackled him.


	18. Chapter 18

To say he wasn't pleased was an understatement, he practically threw me off him and onto the ground, then got up, then gave me a nasty glare. "Tackle me again, and that will be the _last _thing you do." He threatened darkly.

He obviously meant it, only the thing was, is I couldn't die, I glanced around briefly to notice we were in a thicket of trees, I shook my head of distracting thoughts, his attitude towards me was completely irritating, he shouldn't have run off on me, so getting him a little more ticked off, wouldn't hurt, I hauled myself off the ground. "What could _you_ possibly do to me? Stake me?" I questioned, I didn't need to tell him I _couldn't _die.

He moved so fast, I didn't even have time to react, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, he had broken off a branch and threw it at me, before disappearing through the trees, honestly, tempting him like that, wasn't a good idea, it was completely predictable, but now at least I know he wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill me.

I winched and took hold of the branch, I quickly ripped it out, all the while making a strangled groaning noise, the blood spread and soaked through my shirt, which now had a large hole in it, luckily, it was already starting to heal.

Within the time it took me to make it to the local pharmacy, the wound was almost completely healed, it fortunately, didn't go all the way through to the other side, just stopped in the middle.

I'm pretty sure, I am the only one who can say that, unless you count injured humans or vampires alike, but now, it's just me, I hid the blood with my brown coat, no doubt it was going to stain terribly.

I got some bandages if I might need them for later events, and compelled the cashier to give them to me for free, I left quickly and stopped by a little shop on the corner for some different clothes.

This time, I got something simple that would hopefully blend in better, jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a hood, I also got a brush, my hair honestly needed it; I did the same with the clothes as I did the bandages and left the shop, now all I needed to do, was find a place to stay.

I looked for awhile, walking and running down streets and sidewalks, I couldn't find a building that worked as well as my old one, which I actually kind of missed, but I could find something here eventually, especially since I need a place to change and work on hunting down that vampire.

This time though, I couldn't tempt him into stabbing me or anything, that isn't a very good idea; Finally, I saw one, a little two story blue house tucked away between two large buildings, it would work for this trip, besides, it had a "For Sale" sign in the yard.

The paint was chipping off the house, and a downstairs window was broken, I could make it work, I went to the house and tried to open the door, unfortunately, it was locked, I broke the door knob, letting myself in.

There was dust fluttering around, there wasn't very much furniture downstairs, just a couple empty shelves, some desks and such, a small kitchen, and a living room, it was quite cozy, I went upstairs, there were three rooms, I went into each, two were bedrooms, one bedroom had a bed covered in plastic, the other didn't have anything other than a dresser.

Then there was a bathroom, simple, sink, tub/shower, and toilet, I changed clothes in there, setting mine aside by the tub, I'd get them later, I kept the shoes I had, as they were perfectly fine, my skirt and such had gotten drops of blood splattered on them, then I brushed out my hair, that took a good fifteen minutes, but luckily, it wasn't as knotted as I thought, after I was done brushing it, I braided it to the side, to keep it from getting all tangled again, after I was done, I sat down my brush, and found some string to tie my hair with.

Now to get to work. I collected all the furniture from rooms that would help me, I set two desks against the far wall across from the door in the bedroom, where I'd be working, there was a window above the bed to the left if you were standing at the door, then to the right of the room, was a small closet.

It had a lamp up on a shelf in the back, I got that and tried plugging it in, surprisingly, it flickered on, I expected no electric, but it was working nonetheless, I dusted off the desks, set the lamp on it.

Found the shade for it in the closet, it was a pearl pink color, I also noticed the color of the walls, and other details about the room, it was relatively averaged sized, a little small, but that just made it cozy.

The walls were painted a pastel green, the floors were wooden boards, with a floral carpet taking up most of the middle, to the edge of the bed, and a few feet from the closet.

After arranging the furniture, I took the plastic off the bed and dusted any leftover dust off, I sat on the bed and pulled the bible out of my bag, then carefully sat it beside the bed on a little table I put there, I did the same with the matches, that way, I knew exactly where they were, now, to find that vampire.

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry, I was going to upload yesterday, but I painted a dragon portrait instead, turned out pretty well, anyway. Thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing and giving it a favorite and all! It honestly means a lot to know I have readers, thanks so much!**

**And as usual, her outfit is on my profile, just a simple little thing.**


	19. Chapter 19

This time, instead of swinging from a window, I went out the door, now that I had one I've actually used, after I went out, I was surprised to find, instead of snow, it was drizzling rain, the small bit of snow on the ground had even started to melt from it, though there was so little, it didn't make too much of a difference, which I was glad of, I never really was fond of snow.

Though, it was always easy to track with, you could follow the foot impressions quite easily, which was what I was going to look for to find my _lovely_ vampire friend, even if there wasn't much here, 'I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see me!' I thought sarcastically, all I wanted, was to solve this mystery.

That was a bad thing about me, once I got something bugging me, or tugging at my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about it until I found whatever was causing the disturbance in my mind and mood, this time, it was the key, I really need to hunt this guy down.

With long strides I took off in the last direction I saw him, any snow in the nearest area was mostly completely melted, but I knew under the small tree cover, there'd be fresh snow, so it'd be easy to follow it for awhile, even if the thicket of trees wasn't that large, there'd still be snow somewhere.

I found it minutes later, and I was right, I saw a couple tracks in the softer ground, and in the clumps of snow still sticking to the ground, I followed my first thought, which was to follow it, I was never really an excellent tracker, as a vampire, or human, but I still try.

Following them as far as they lead, I came to a dead end, it was literally a fork in the road, which I ended back on, I took a few seconds to look around, and focus, after paying enough attention, I saw half a muddy footprint, it was covered partly by some wet leaves.

I was no expert, but I was pretty sure it belonged to him, seemed like the same impressions left in the snow and ground, I immediately went after them, ending up in town, where I had to walk at a normal human pace, which was pretty agonizing, seeing as I wanted to get to him and demand to know more about that key.

But this time, I can't get stabbed, that wasn't the best idea, it really wasn't. "I imagine your looking for me again?" I turned around, surprised that he would actually seek me out instead of just running. "Only after you stabbed me." I replied sweetly. "No hard feelings, it was nothing personal." He said, strolling slowly towards me, but still keeping a safe distance.

"Couldn't wait to see me again?" I asked, attempting to lure him closer in case he decided to run, gently irritating seemed to always work. "Oh yes, absolutely, seeing as I had so much fun stabbing you before." He said, in a replica of the sweetness I held in my tone before.

"Now." I said, once I had walked closer, dropping the sweetness and taking on a venomous tone of voice. "Are you going to tell me about those keys or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, attempting to get more information, perhaps there was more than one key? "You know about them as well?" He asked in surprise.

And I can't believe he actually fell for it. "Not until you said that, but now that I do, how about it?" His expression immediately turned icy. "You little witch." I could hear him gritting his teeth between words. "Don't call me names, just tell me what they are." I demanded, crossing my arms. "You know-" He started, getting a smug expression. "You came all the way here, to Washington, and I, don't have your answers, nor do I have that key."

He said, any sense of control I had over the conversation dropped, I knew he wasn't pulling something on me, because of his tone and attitude, I was pretty good at telling a lie from the truth at times. "What do you mean?" I said, I knew it was stupid to say so, but I honestly couldn't believe I came all the here, and he had none of my answers.

"I asked around, and someone wanted you temporarily gone, so, eventually I stole your key, gave it to them, and came here, they said you'd follow me, one of the reasons I found you first, they called, and said my job was done." He said, the smugness was leaking from every word, I wanted to rip him to shreds, right then and there.

"Now that your all caught up, how about you trot your way back to New Orléans, and leave me be." He said, and with a tip of his head, he disappeared back into the shadow of the buildings, who would have wanted me gone, I wasn't even here very long, and there was nothing, and I mean nothing I hated more than being tricked.

I took in a breath, and left back to my little house; It took me a little while, I didn't feel like running, so I just walked, on my way, I destroyed quite a few mailboxes on my way, the feeling of being tricked like that made my blood boil, it irritated me to no end, he most of all, seeing as there was a face to the lie, I felt like hunting him down again and ripping his head from his body.

"Stupid vampire!" I growled, opening the door with force and up the stairs, I wouldn't leave tonight, I'd wait until morning or so, somewhere around there, I crawled into the bed, kicking off my shoes and eventually, falling into a sound sleep.

In the morning, I found a wall phone and tried to call the airport, I found the number in a phonebook, these phones were quite handy, I liked them a lot, easy to pass messages with, when I called, they said the next plane for New Orléans, was in three days, so I was stuck here until then, which didn't exactly please me.

So I was walking through the streets, there were about a dozen and a half people walking on the sidewalks as far as I saw, not too many people, which was a lot less noisy than New Orléans, a little yellow car passed me along the way, it was such an odd shape.

Actually, everything nowadays was an odd shape or color, I've just decided to ignore it, it was easier that way. I blew out a long breath, and glanced around, I saw a familiar face walking along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, was Colin, the guy I'd met on the plane.

He wasn't alone this time, he was walking along with a redhead, while I could tell her hair was colored, it still looked quite flattering, and it was a dark red sort of color, but not quite red, it was hard to describe, since I had nothing else to do, I casually crossed over onto the other sidewalk and caught up behind them.

"Hey Colin." I greeted when they stopped to look at something in a window, he turned and looked at me in surprise. "Hey, Adolfina." He said, smiling at me. "Did you get that job?" I questioned, smiling back friendlily.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about it! Oh, and this is Callie." He said gesturing with his head towards the redhead beside him, she smiled at me. "Pleasure to meet you Callie. I'm Adolfina, I met Colin on the plane here."

"Nice to meet you to." She said, she had brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and a large build, yet was thin, she seemed built with larger shoulders but the rest of her was all thin. "She's your..." I said trailing off, attempting to think, they were definitely together, and seeing as they were holding hands and were very comfortable with each other, they must have been together for awhile

"She's my fiancée." He said with a smile at her. "That's great!" I gushed, that's how girls seem to react to such news, as far as I knew anyway from observing, I've only ever lived with my family, I was never around to see many other girls, we traveled too much, as far as I remembered anyway, things were still blurry. "Yeah." Callie said, snuggling closer in his side, it really was sweet. "Well, I've better be going, I need to get some shopping done." I said, bidding them each a goodbye, and was on my way.

It was a lie, I didn't need to go shopping, I just wanted to go looking around before I left, there were several things I still wanted to do here, visit the library for one, I wanted to get a book for my journey back, I didn't like flying, and I also wanted to buy a phone, so actually, I did need to go shopping, so it wasn't all a lie, I crossed the street and went hunting for a library.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late chapter, I've been lazy lately, anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews, reading it, giving it a favorite and follow! It means a lot! And oh. my. gosh. I've got 10'000 reads! Yay! Makes me so happy! I was literally jumping around with joy! And that inspired me to write a chapter, with exactly 1500 words! :D Longest one yet!**


End file.
